Misery Loves Company
by Lady Scarlet Hecate
Summary: When the worst comes to pass, people must stick together. Whether they want it or not.


Misery Loves Company 

When Imonoyama Nokoru left the small but quite ornate study, he left behind eleven shocked faces. With good reason, too. What they had just learned would have killed lesser men and women. Hell, some of them were on the verge of apoplexy.

"H-He was k-kidding, right?" stuttered a white-faced Arisugawa Sorata. "P-Please tell me he was kidding."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he was," replied Ijyuin Akira.

"He tends to be serious about these things," added Ohkawa Utako.

The Seven Seals and their allies were starting to return to their normal states. However, the genki ones' smiles looked a bit forced, and the angsty ones were twice as depressed. Truly, the world as they knew it was gone. Perhaps none of them would ever recover.

"He can't do this," said Shirou Kamui firmly. "It's probably illegal anyway."

"It's not," answered Aoki Seiichirou.

"And even if it was, the Rijichou has enough money to bribe the police," was Azuya Nagisa's contribution to the conversation.

"He wouldn't hesitate to do it, either," completed Sorata.

"Isn't there anything we can do about it?" asked Nekoi Yuzuriha. "Anything at all?"

Her grip on Inuki was so firm the inugami was starting to look a bit blue. Quite a feat, considering spirits don't breathe.

"I'm afraid not, Yuzuriha-chan," sighed Kasumi Karen.

"The Rijichou won't change his mind even if we all beg him to," said Takamura Suoh.

"Besides, we have no reason to refuse," mentioned Kishuu Arashi. "It's not as though it's life-threatening."

A disagreeing whisper came from some of the others, but nobody dared to say it out loud.

"In that case, we'll have to make it enjoyable," declared Seiichirou.

"Make _that_ enjoyable? That's impossible. It's never going to happen," Kamui mumbled.

"How about we go on strike?" suggested Yuzuriha.

"And allow the Angels to destroy the world?" asked Arashi. "I don't think so."

"We could… We could…" tried Karen.

"It's useless! Nothing we can try will work!" cried Akira.

"We're done for!" moaned Utako.

"Actually…" started a voice.

Everybody's eyes turned toward the last person in the room. Sumeragi Subaru looked back at them from his place neat the window. There was a rather sadistic-looking smirk on his face. The fact that they didn't try to escape was the proof that they were growing desperate. Subaru looked truly evil with that smirk.

"I think I've got an idea."

ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy

"**_WHO DID THIS?_**" shouted Monou Fuuma, also known as the dark Kamui.

The Seven Angels and their ally were surprisingly all present in their underground lair. However, they were too horrified to marvel at this miracle. Their eyes were glued to their leader and the innocent-looking paper sheet he was holding. That was rather impressive if one took in the fact that they were steadily creeping toward the nearest door.

"Daddy, you're scaring me," said Nataku worriedly.

"He's scaring us all," replied Kigai Yuuto.

"Perhaps this was somebody's idea of a joke?" suggested Kanoe, ever practical.

"I fail to see what is amusing about our situation," intoned Yatouji Satsuki.

"Nobody said it was a funny one," muttered Kuzuki Kakyou, awake for once.

"I don't think it is one," mentioned Shiyuu Kusanagi nervously. "I heard about this…_thing_ once."

"Whatever it is, we should figure out who it's from," declared Sakurazuka Seishirou. "Then we-"

The end of his sentence was to remain forever unknown, because a white crow shikigami chose that precise moment to appear and drop a letter on his head before disappearing. They all stared at the green stationary decorated with little golden stars for a few seconds before Seishirou picked it up. He cleared his throat and started reading it out loud.

"Dear Seishirou-san,

As you know, misery loves company. Luckily, it so happens that I'm feeling pretty miserable these days. Too bad _somebody_ nearly never comes to visit. As a matter of fact, we're all feeling miserable over here. Good thing we'll have you guys to suffer with, right?

Yes, we will participate too. The Rijichou's orders. But knowing there are others stuck with us makes it _so_ much more better. I'm rather looking forward to seeing you do that, and I do hope I'll get a private performance later /heart/. If I'm to die of shame because the Rijichou is insane, might as well get something in return. Incidentally, does the Sakura like blue-eyed blonds?

Don't even think about trying to escape. We've pooled all of our resources to make sure you won't be able to do anything. I doubt you could win against the combined might of the Imonoyama family, the Sumeragi clan, Kouya, Ise and Mitsumine. Face it, you're stuck here. You have no choice but to come. See you there!

Hugs and kisses (and lots of less decent things too /heart/),

Your beloved Subaru-kun /heart/"

The looks on the Dragons of Earth's faces were definitely priceless. What little rational thought they had left was centered on the last paragraph of the letter. The fact that the Sumeragi had somehow found their lair didn't even register in their mind. They were done for.

They had no choice but to participate in Clamp Campus' Annual Dance Competition.


End file.
